maxsteelrebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Makino
Best catch phrase... prepare the Alphalink... Makino said to the Megalinks gender = Male aka = Lord Makino and Master Makino species = Ultralink and Human occupation = Creator of Ultralinks, Ruler of Planet Makino and Villain friends = Miles Dredd, Ultimate Elementor, Jason Naught, Metal Elementor, Evil Ultralinks, Blast Link, Chomp Link, Prism Link enemies = Max Steel, Steel, Commander Forge Ferrus, N-Tek, Katherine 'Kat' Ryan and Jefferson Smith first appearance = Earth Under Siege Part Two voiced by = Michael Dobson caption = Ruler and Leader of the Ultralinks! hair color = N/A eye color = Yellow Makino, also known as Lord Makino, is a villain from the Max Steel (2013 TV Series) and the creator of Ultralinks. He is a cybernetic being that has an Ultralink bonded to him, but it is permanent. He is the leader and ruler of a planet called, Planet Makino. Makino is the deadliest villain Max Steel has ever faced. A techno-organic life form from the stars, he is father and God to all Ultralinks. Makino is the most dangerous being in the universe and wants to take it over by absorbing every planet. Makino wants to devour Earth and possibly convert it into his second home planet, but he must first destroy mankind with an Invasion of Ultralinks, which will take place in Season 2. Origins Makino is the ruler and leader of the Ultralinks and Planet Makino. Most of his life is unknown, but he is an enemy of N-Tek. Makino also wants to make an Invasion of Ultralinks and want Earth as their second planet, only that he wants to first, take out the humans that live in Earth. Gallery 185px-Max Steel Reboot Original Makino and New Makino.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Miles Dredd Main Mode.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Makino-6-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Makino-5-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Makino-4-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Makino-3-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Makino-2-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Makino-1-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Makino.jpg 185px-Makino's Orb is glowing.jpg 185px-MakinoReboot.jpg 185px-Cópia de Cópia de Cópia de Cópia de 1551025325258232844.jpg 185px-Makinoe.jpg Makino.png Appearance season 1= Earth Under Siege Part 2 season 2= Ultralink Invasion Part 1, Ultralink Invasion Part 2, Dredd Ascendant and Full Metal Racket bonus clips= no bonus clips for Makino at this time Personality No synopsis available at this moment in time. Etymology The name "Makino" have references from "machine", which can be interpreted as that he can control machines and Ultralinks. Skills No synopsis available at this moment in time. Equipment *'Ultralink Army:' Makino can destroy enemies with his inexhaustible army at his disposal, bringing horror and devastation throughout the universe. Physical Appearance He has an Ultralink in his forehead. He has strange marks near his head. He has some sort of sphere of energy in the middle of his body. He has gray skin. He has stones floating at his back and seems to be covered by the same type of material all over his body. Also, the black part of his armor seem to have moving symbols. In a hologram, he is yellow and you can see all the armor's design. Trivia * Makino was shown as a hologram in Earth Under Siege Part 1 speaking to Miles Dredd saying "you shall be spared as promised". * He have many similarities to others characters, such as: ** He looks similar to Megatron from Transformers. ** He is sometimes called Lord Makino, which can be that he must have some similarities to Megatron from Transformers. ** Similar to Galactus, he can devour planets. * The orb that Makino has controls the Evil Ultralinks. * He might had met Ven Ghan once. * Makino is able to remove his metal platings at will in a way similar to telekinesis. * When he speaks, the Alphalink speaks at the same time as he does. Category:Males Category:Villains